In the End
by Hinakunoichi
Summary: hinata has had enough of the cruel treatmentof hiashi, so she leaves. what happens when she returns 5 years later. song fic in the end by linkin park hinatacentric


Hi ya Hinakunoichi here. The other day I was listening to 'in the end' by Linkin Park and got this great idea. This is my first song fic so please tell me I I am doing anything wrong.

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto, any of it's characters, or the song "In the End". Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the band Linkin Park.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Hinata was in her room crying, earlier that day she was training with her father. And let's just say it didn't turn out for the best.

_(it starts with)_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

She was doing her best, improving so much. But try as she might it was never enough for Hiashi. No he harshly scold her for every mistake she made, instead of praising her for what she did right.

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in do time_

'I can never do anything right, all I want is for him to acknowledge how far I have come' Hinata cried to herself. Wishing for the days of her mother as she would call her "my sunshine". But those days are gone now, and sadness is all she knows.

_(All I know)_

_Time is a valuable thing _

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock clicks life away_

_It's so unreal_

Day in and day out Hinata would train her heart out, denying offers to have fun and spend time with her teammates and the other kunoichi. Never once reconsidering to skip her training routine, as it consumed the last 11 years of her 16 year old life, only living to train, complete missions, and to live …….barely.

_Didn't even look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window _

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

Recalling what happened as she put everything she learned into her training. Putting her heart and soul into proving to her father that she wasn't useless only to be looked upon with his cold eyes as he mocked "pitiful, weak, and lazy"

_I kept everything inside _

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

All of the sadness, hurt, and hatred she kept hidden underneath a low self esteem. Until she couldn't take it any longer "I have to get away." she said as she walked to Neji's room and whispered a soft "goodbye…..please forgive me." And then to her sister's room and whispered "be strong". Opened up the window looking into the fierce winds, heavy rain, and terrifying lightning .

_What it meant to me _

_Will eventually be a memory_

_Of a time when_

And was gone

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

It was chaos the day Hinata left the leaf village, ANBU where scrambling through the village hoping to find that it was not true. But the weather made it impossible, not being able to find the clan heiress as she continued to run further and further to a new haven. After failed searches, a reluctant Tsunade drew a line through Hinata's name and placed it under missing nin. 'I will return and show you ….. Hiashi'

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind _

_I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself why_

_(I tried so hard)_

Somewhere in another country, Hinata trained day in and day out. Trying her hardest under her new master, Chio, who took her on as his student. As he stood before her after 5 years of training he asked her "you try so hard, what is your reason?"

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

"Master Chio, in the end it doesn't even matter. I wanted to prove my self no matter what it takes." she responded. With a smirk he tossed her a long cloak, a dragon embroidered katana, a fan, and her leaf head band. "You're ready go forth and prove yourself."

_Remembering all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

Walking through the Hyuuga manor, Hinata made her way to the training grounds to see her cousin and father training until they saw her. Stepping out to the field, she discarded her cloak revealing herself.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

"My you have changed, I almost didn't recognize you. But who could forget such a weak chakra signature." Hiashi said toying with her mind as she fell into her fighting stance. "No Hina-sama!" Neji yelled but soon found himself bound with wire. Only able to watch as the fight began.

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back in the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried _

_It all fell apart_

_What t meant to me_

_Will eventually_

_Be a memory of a time when_

Hinata fought back with everything she had scaring everyone, even herself. She didn't know that she was so angry at her father. As Hiashi was in bad shape and had blood coming from his mouth.

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"Why why did you have to treat me like that." She cried as her summon dragon attacked Hiashi. "I tried so hard. Why couldn't that be enough for you. Why why why why why wh-."she screamed before she was hit into the wall, hard by her father. Causing her to cough up blood.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

"Hinata!!!!!" Neji yelled trying to break free from the binds of the wire. As Hinata rose up and took slow steps toward her father.

_And all for this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

Blinded by anger and fear as he had been for years, picked up a hand full of kunai and repeatedly threw them at her. But she still continued forward as the metal blades sliced into her skin almost causing her to fall over with each one(like with Sango and Kohaku's fight for all you Inu lovers).

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And all for this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter…………_

"No Hinata please stop." Neji begged but it was no use, she continued towards him with a wide smile and eyes filled with hope. "all I wanted was for you to be proud of me father……" she said before she blocked out but was caught by Hiashi. "My daughter, what have I done." He said as the realization set in. "Neji run and get help!" "Right"

He replied running into the manor. "Hinata I'm sorry please forgive me. I am proud of you and was a fool for not seeing it before. My daughter." "father….." " Hinata I am proud of you forgive me."

_______________________________________________________________________

What do you think. Hiashi's non existence good side is in there because I lost a bet. Sorry but I hate him with a passion. Please review and comment.


End file.
